Unexpected
by Something Warm
Summary: It starts out with a random craving for ice cream at 1 AM. Then, she starts seeing the same blonde guy everywhere she goes - so obviously, some feelings were bound to surface — NaruHina.


**NOTE1: **Major OOC.. but other than that — enjoy.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief — Hinata was _not _pregnant.

The dark-haired girl simply woke up and decided she really wanted some ice cream, like right now. Even though it was past 1 AM, Hinata nimbly slipped on some sandles and grabbed her purse before walking out the door. Thankfully everyone was asleep so the heiress skimmed out the mansion with no problem. But since she lived in a rich neighborhood (where every store closed early), the sleepy girl was forced to walk an extra two blocks before reaching an opened convenience store.

Still half asleep, Hinata didn't realize what a dangerous situation she had just stepped into. She casually opened the door, mumbled a greeting, and scurried over to the dairy section.

Hinata let out a breathy "Ahh.." as she pulled the handle of the refrigerator, letting the cool air breeze pass her warm face. She half-heartedly scanned the various ice creams in front of her, but ultimately choosing the closest one to her which happened to be vanilla. Arms full, the heiress lifted her leg up to close the door before making her way up to the front.

_Splat!_

That was the sound of her ice cream container coming in contact with the floor. However, it didn't reach Hinata's ears as her eyes were glued to the scene in front of her. A blonde boy that looked around her age was grabbing onto the collar of the cashier's, pulling him over the counter to come face to face with the blonde. A large gun was pointed straight at the cashier's head, who looked like he was about to faint.

"I already said I paid for it ya' bastard!" The blonde's rough voice tore through the tense air. For some reason, Hinata felt shivers slide down her back. She blamed the cool air from the refrigerator.

"P-Please!" The cashier stuttered out, "I jus-just want to see so-some p-proof!"

The blonde boy's scowl grew grimmer, if that was even possible. He sneered before waving the chocolate bar in the man's face, "You still don't believe me, asshole? Why don't you call out that little daughter of yours, since she was the one who rung me up."

This was ridiculous — it was 1 in the morning and these two idiots were getting violent about a damn chocolate bar. It was probably like two freaking dollars, _really_.

"D-Don't ma-make me call the po-police," It was a terrible threat but it still fueled the blonde anyways. And as Hinata watched the man's hand furiously trying to reach for a button (that Hinata assume would notify the police), Hinata decided that _yes_, she was going to have to get involved.

"Are you threatening me, ya piece of shi—"

He didn't get a chance to finish seeing as Hinata grabbed ahold of his arm and roughly tugged him a few steps back from the counter. It shocked both of them speechless for a few seconds; enough time for Hinata to slide her purse onto the counter and take out some bills. "What the fuck are you doi—"

"I'd like to purchase this chocolate bar, please."

Wide-eyed and confused, the cashier could only manage a nod before quickly ringing up the chocolate bar. She gave the cashier a warm smile as she passed the right amount over to him. Once he tore off the receipt, Hinata made a swift grabbed at her purse, the chocolate bar, and the receipt.

Turning around, she stared at the blonde boy (who had fortunately put away his gun) before grabbing his hand and leading him outside the store. As they continued to walk outside, her hand somehow slipped its way into his warm big ones, their fingers linking together — unintentionally of course.

The pair didn't stop when they reached the outside of the store, nor did they let go of their hands. Instead, Hinata continued to guide him as far away as possible, in hopes that the cashier didn't actually call the police. Only when he gave a tug on her hand did she actually stop.

"My bikes still there.." His voice was coarse and intimidating, yet it still brought a blush to her face as his warm breath tickled the shell of her ear. When did he get so close?

She gave a small nod and attempted to retract her hand from his so that they could both go their separate ways. However, he retorted by tightening his grip on hers before taking charge and leading the way towards his bike.

Hinata kept her gaze on the ground as he guided the two of them. Honestly, why was she following him anyways? She didn't even know him! All she wanted was some ice cream and instead, she was obediently following some stranger around at 1 o' clock in the morning.

She didn't noticed when they reached their stop and so Hinata clumsily collided into his back as he halted. "S-Sorry,"

He didn't give a response so Hinata automatically lifted her eyes up towards him.

And he looked absolutely gorgeous.

His blonde locks were spiky and completely messy yet it looked good on him. She faintly wondered if it was as soft as it looked. If it was, then she gladly wanted to run her fingers through it. He had bright blue eyes as clear as the sky and Hinata had to force herself to tear her eyes away from it, because it was just _that_ intense. And he had these whisker marks on each side of his face that complimented his face in ways that Hinata didn't know was possible. He was just too cute, she decided.

Hinata settled for looking at his bike, which turned out to be a motorcycle, completely different from what she had expected. It was black and simple yet it had a dangerous connotation. "I like your bike.." She mumbled.

He gave a chuckle, probably at the obscurity of this situation. She didn't blame him. "You wanna take a ride on it?"

She didn't know if he was joking or not so she gave a nervous expression and shook her head. "N-no thank you, I'd like to keep my bones intact."

He threw his head back laughing and once he calmed down, he let go of her hand. She instinctively brushed her palm against her pants, paranoid that he somehow thought it sweaty.

The blonde plucked the chocolate bar out of her hand (that hadn't been previously holding his hand) and began to tear open the wrapper. "Thank you for the chocolate by the way.."

The way he trailed off made Hinata assumed that he was asking for her name in a subtle manner. "Hinata. Hyuga Hinata,"

His smile made her blush (again). "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

He — _Naruto_ then made his way towards his bike and sat down, his eyes never leaving hers even for a second. "So what brings you to this part of town? No offense, but you seem a little richie-rich to be stranded around here."

Hinata didn't know what to make of that accusation seeing as it was completely true. "I-I wanted some ice cream."

Naruto gave her a funny look. "And the only thing you managed to do was drop your ice cream and buy food for someone else."

Shock escalated onto her face as the heiress realized that _yes _— he was once again correct. "Y-You are so right,"

A teasing grin slipped onto his face. "You want me to go get you some ice cream?"

"No!" She yelped alarmingly as he started to get up from his seat. "Absolutely not,"

Naruto's grin expanded as he took in her panicking tone. He sat down once again, just to assure her that he wasn't going near that crazy cashier again. It worked seeing as she gave a relieved sigh. "I think I'm gonna go home. It's too late for ice cream now. It was nice meeting you Uzumaki-san,"

"Let me give you a ride." She was about to protest when he stood up to grab onto her hand again. Kami was his hand warm. "Come on, Hinata-chan — it's the least I can do."

Hinata wanted to decline so badly but at this moment, his bike looked so comfortable and everything about Naruto made her feel so warm. Her eyelids were already starting to droop and she really didn't want to be rape. Ugh, who's to say she can even trust Naruto?

But before she knew it, Hinata was climbing onto his bike and giving him directions to her house. She felt vibrations from the bike as he turned the engine on, leading her to wrap her arms securely around his waist. "No helmet?"

"No helmet, princess."

* * *

"Okay, are you on your period or something? Because you do not look cute," Hinata moaned at her friend's blunt question. She was too tired for Ino's bullshit.

It had something to do with the fact that Hinata wasn't quite sure if her mysterious encounter with one Naruto Uzumaki was even real. She wouldn't be surprised if she found out she's going crazy, dreaming about blue-eyed blonde-haired guys. God that sounded bad. And specific.

"I'm fine Ino-chan," she settled instead for "just a rough night studying for Asuma-sensei's geography test."

It was total bullshit and though the blonde looked unconvinced, Ino accepted her answer nonetheless and switched topic gears. "Speaking of tests, I am totally going to bomb Kakashi's 'pop quiz' —"

To everyone, Ino came off as a shallow and loud bitch — which she was most of the time. She wore short skirts that gave boys a little peep show whenever she feels like strutting around in school. Her shirts are always a bit too tight but for some reason it works for her, seeing as it shows off her toned stomach. And with her hair tied up in a high ponytail, it wasn't a wonder why she had many admirers.

But because Hinata's known Ino (and Sakura) since kindergarten, she always does her best to defend her blonde friend. Because Ino is that one friend that knows you like the back of her hand. The one that can see through the charade you put up in front of everyone. The one that knows enough to comfort and not push boundaries. Yes, Hinata concluded — blondes are definitely a mystery.

Hinata was pushed out her thoughts as the sound of chairs scraping. It took a few seconds for Hinata's brain to register that Sakura has just entered the room, looking flushed as ever and pulled over a chair.

"Late as always eh, Sakura-chan?" Hinata lets a knowing smile slide onto her face.

The pinkette gave a tired nod before blowing pieces of hair out of her face. "Yeah.. Otou-san ran over my bike last night and '_forgot_'" she puts emphasis of the word by raising her hands to make quote signals "to tell me, so I had to freaking run to school."

Ino lets out an unlady-like snort and rolls her eyes at Sakura's story. "Your dad's fucking crazy — always has been and always will be."

Sakura shoots a half-hearted glare at the blonde, though not making any comment to disagree. "Well at least my dad doesn't follow me around on dates, Pig!"

"Okay, that was one time, let it go! And for your information, he was out buying my mother a present!"

"He was in the lingerie store, Ino! How am I gonna let that pass? And remember how your mom was on a freaking business trip in Taiwan?! She wasn't due to come home till like three weeks later. And why the fuck were you in a lingerie store anyways? Wasn't that your second date with Kento-san?"

"Nuh uh — it was our third genius,"

"Slut."

"Say that again and watch what's gonna happen."

"S-L-U-" The pinkette stopped when she realized that Hinata had no intentions of stepping in, which was weird because Hinata _always_ played peacemaker; she was one of those pacifists who loved to get involved. Sakura switched her attention on the dark-hair beauty, who was distractedly staring outside the window. "You're awfully quiet today; what did Ino-pig do?"

The heiress snapped out of her daze after hearing Sakura's question. She gave a soft smile and was about to respond, but Ino beat her to it. "Hey! I didn't do anything this time — she's been like since she's gotten here."

"I'm sorry.." Hinata interrupted before Sakura got a chance to respond. "I just feel like it's gunna to be a long day."

"Same here. We still have a couple more hours till the weekend hits, ugh. I ain't got shit planned though, so lame. You wanna come over to my hou—"

"Speaking of weekends! Guess who got all three of us invited to a party?! ME. YAMANAKA. INO. AKA THE QUEEN."

"Really?" Sakura asked, astonishment written all over her face. From the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Hinata sporting the same expression.

It wasn't like the trio didn't get invited to parties (far from it actually). It's just been a long time since someone's thrown a bash and so Sakura couldn't help the bubbling of excitement cloud her tummy. She could already tell that this was going to be interesting.

"Yuppers!" Ino was getting excited just looking at her friends' excited faces. "Well technically, I was the only one invited — don't fret girls, they don't go to this school so you don't know them — and they let you bring a plus one, but since I know the host personally, I blackmailed him into letting me bring two extra guests.. so viola!"

The blonde flashed a cheeky grin at her friends who instantly began to chatter about the upcoming event. However, Hinata paused halfway and alarmingly asked, "Wait — what about the details? Where is this going to take place at? Who's going? Is it people we don't know because that can definitely be dangerous? And when is this happening because I have this thing on Sunday so I don't know if—"

"Chill, chill, chill! It's on a Saturday at this hot new club called 'The Scene' and as for people.. I actually don't know."

"I don't think I ca—"

"Just ask Hina-chan,"

* * *

Even though she had just stepped in the building, Hinata already felt a thin layer sweat begin to form. Her lavender eyes gave a quick scan around the dark club; people were grinding hardcore and getting shit-faced drunk, as expected.

Ino gave a loud yelp as she stole someone's half-filled drink ("Hey!") and chugged it down in one full gulp. "This is gunna be one hell of a night. I can feel it in my bones! And boy do we look hot!"

She wasn't lying about that, Hinata thought in the most modest way possible.

Ino went full out for this partying, sporting a high-low style maroon chiffon dress, with a spiked faux-leather corset. Though she wore her usual high pony tail, it suited her outfit beautifully.

Sakura chose a more casual look, however. She wore a cute black strapless skater-style dress with a skinny belt looped at her waist. To end the outfit, the pinkette straightened her waves for the occasion. Both her and Ino decided to pull off some pumps, both black (however, Ino had spikes on hers).

And lastly, Hinata chose a studded sweetheart dress. It was a nice shade of cream and was the form-fitted style that hugged her curves in ways that left men fantasizing for more. With soft curls and nude stilettos, Hinata somehow managed to retain her innocent look.

Sakura's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "So are we required to show some fake IDs to buy a drink?"

The blonde laughed at her friend's question; obviously she really wanted to get drunk tonight. "No need billboard - they're really cool here. The drinks are all free, by the way."

It was at that moment that Hinata saw a flash of spiky blonde hair in the crowded dance floor It moved too quick for her liking though Hinata didn't know what she would do if she were to find him here.

Blush and stutter? Act like she didn't remember what happen? Flat out ignore him? The possibilities were endless.

Did she even want him here?

Even though he's been on her mind constantly for two days, the heiress has yet to figure out what these feelings meant. Half of her was screaming how dangerous and strange he was; for all she knew he could be a rapist or a murderer. But the other half kept redirecting her thoughts on him and their obvious connection that night. She yearned to see him yet wanted to be nowhere near him, at the same time.

All of a sudden, Hinata slammed her hand against her forehead, making her friends stare at her strangely.

_Nuh uh_, she thought,_ this was just too much thinking for one girl._ For some bizarre reason, her dad allowed her to go out and she was not going to ruin that rare opportunity by thinking about some boy, whose probably forgotten all about her.

She needed a drink. Now. "I'll catch up with you guys later,"

With that, she headed straight towards the bar.

* * *

Hinata was only on her second cup when he arrived, all tired and sweaty.

His eyes instantly trained on her the moment he stepped into the club, almost as if they were magnets. Naruto's initial reaction had been surprise before quickly edging into amusement - out of all places to run into, this had been the last location he thought he'd find her in. But then again, it wasn't as if he knew anything about her.

She stood there with her friends, looking absolutely mouth watering. And as she gave a quick look around the room, he teasingly made sure she had a small glance at him.

And by the way she had dove straight to the bar, he guessed she had seen him.

So that was where Naruto found her - sitting on a stool while trying to keep away from that perverted bartender.

Being the smooth person he was, the blonde simply glided closer to her and slipped both his arms tightly around her waist. Almost instantly the bartender recgonized Naruto and wilted away to the far end of the bar.

Deeming the situation satisfying, Naruto loosened his arms a bit, though still kept his arms encircled around her small waist. He grinned when he felt her stiffen. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered lightly, "Hmm.. Look what the angels brought in,"

"U-Uzumaki-san!" She was just too cute.

"I think we're passed formalities, eh Hinata-chan?" Naruto couldn't tell if he was being serious enough.

"W-Well, specifically s-speaking, formalities are us-used for t-two people who don't k-know each very well.."

"Are you saying that you want to get to know me better?" Just to tease her even more, Naruto kissed the shell of her ear before blowing lightly on it, causing Hinata to stir a bit on her stool and make a cute yelping noise that reminded him of a bunny.

"U-U-U-Uzum-"

"Naruto. Say Naruto,"

"N-Naruto-sa-"

"Try again,"

"..N-Naruto-kun.."

"Hm.. See? That wasn't so hard?" He liked the way his voice made Hinata shiver unintentionally. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Naruto lifted Hinata onto her feet and began to guide her through the masses of dancing people. "Wha?"

"I'm gunna take you to the VIP section and that's where we'll get to know each other."

* * *

**NOTE2: **A review would definitely be nice; please don't be too harsh on the criticism though, cause I kinda don't do well with people telling me I'm wrong, lol.


End file.
